You're Just As Brave As Anyone Else Ron
by NoGoodDeed94
Summary: "And just so you know Ron," Hermione called after him. "I would be very happy to be married to a shopkeeper thank you very much!" As Ron left the room Hermione just about caught a glance of his bright red ears.


**A/N: I've never thought that Ron would become an Auror or go professional with his Quidditch after the war, I've just really liked the idea of him helping George out but I always thought he'd have a bit of difficulty so... out of that came this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would have no need to write this!**

**You're Just As Brave As Anyone Else Ron**

"George has asked me to help run the shop." Hermione peered over the top of her book at Ron in shock, no one had mentioned the shop since Fred had died and Hermione had begun to wonder if people had actually even forgotten about it. "He thought that seen as it's been two months after the war then maybe it's about time he opened up again and started to make some money, but of course he can't do it on his own."

"Ron, that's brilliant!" Hermione couldn't help but notice the look of uncertainty and anxiety that was written all over his face.

"You think so?" He asked her, the panic inside of him growing ever so slightly. "You think it would be alright if I worked at the shop?" Hermione was having difficulty seeing what trouble it would cause, Ron looked as though he thought it was a preposterous idea but he showed no signs of explaining why.

"Well, why wouldn't it be? You would earn a lot of money because even in the roughest of times it was always busy in there, plus it's convenient, being in Diagon Alley and all, and well, what's not convenient about working with your brother?" Ron nodded a long with her and then sat back in his seat.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Yeah." He mumbled to himself. Hermione continued to read her book forgetting about Ron's momentary lapse in judgement until he began to sigh. Every minute he'd shake his head, mumble something and sigh and eventually it was beginning to get on Hermione's nerves.

"Ronald! What on Earth is wrong with you?" Ron jumped, clearly oblivious to what he'd been doing and then sighed again.

"I'm just wondering what people might think!" Once again Hermione was completely confused, she was sure nobody would think anything of him working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes it made sense that another of the brothers would go and work with George.

"What?" She asked him exasperatedly.

"Well, you see, someday you're going to go and work at the ministry, you're going to change all sorts of wizarding laws resulting in mass freedom for house elves and then you'll no doubt go on to be the Minister of Magic and run the whole place single handed." Hermione looked at Ron in awe, but allowed him to continue. "Harry killed Voldemort, something people won't forget for a very long time, so he'll become an Auror, just like he's always wanted to do, with no trouble at all; he'll capture all of the escaped Death Eaters and fight of anybody who resists good and then continue to be known as the 'Chosen One'." Ron sat back in his chair and clapped his hands looking at Hermione as though he'd just explained things perfectly, but Hermione continued to sit there with a bemused look on her face. "Tell me, Hermione," he groaned. "How does being a shopkeeper compare to that? I'll be forgotten because nobody expects an invincible Auror to be best friends with a shopkeeper and certainly nobody expects a great leader to be married to one either." Slightly stunned at his comment about marrying her, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Don't be silly, Ron, Harry may become an Auror and I may go to work at the ministry, but you helped kill Voldemort too! If you hadn't have stabbed the locket then Voldemort wouldn't be dead and you're going to be remembered just as much as us! Neville killed a Horcrux to, Voldemort's own personal snake, he's not letting that stop him from becoming a teacher, he doesn't think that he needs to go hunting for some other noble job does he?" Hermione took hold of Ron's arm. "You're just as brave as anybody else Ron, if not more so, and going to work with George doesn't mean people are going to think any less of you." Ron smiled at Hermione.

"I suppose you're right, thank you." He said, hugging her.

"Maybe you should also think about why George asked you too." Hermione continued. "He has four other siblings he could have picked." Sensing Ron was about to make a comment about him being the only sibling without a job, Hermione quickly carried on. "The shop was like Fred and George's baby and I don't think either of them would let anybody else run it or buy it unless they trusted them more than anything else in the world. You should be honoured that George has chosen you to take Fred's place in the shop, they're very big shoes to fill and I don't think George would have asked you if he didn't think you were up for it." Ron grinned for a moment before suddenly going pale.

"Oh Merlin, you don't think I'll mess it up do you?"

"Ronald, I think you'll mess up several times." Ron's face went increasingly paler. "But how else are you supposed to learn? Now, man up and go and tell George you'll have the job!" After giving her a huge kiss, Ron jumped up and started to run towards the door.

"And just so you know Ron," Hermione called after him. "I would be very happy to be married to a shopkeeper thank you very much!" As Ron left the room Hermione just about caught a glance of his bright red ears.


End file.
